Trabajo de Verano
by I am Koishy
Summary: "Largas horas de trabajp... Poca Paga... Pero inolvidables momentos." KakaAnko...AU..!
1. Cap 1: Houdini

Cap.1

* * *

><p>-No, nunca opere una mezcladora de asfalto… ¿No podría hacer un curso?- Colgaron.<p>

Era la quinta llamada que hacia durante el día-"_Vaya forma de terminar la escuela_"- Así era exactamente como pensaba Kakashi Hatake.

Un joven al que el mismo se auto describía "_simple"_.

Planeaba irse de viaje con sus amigos del colegio, pero actualmente su familia pasa por algunos problemas económicos.

Tenia que encontrar un trabajo de verano, para poder empezar a pagar el alquiler de un departamento que queda cerca de la universidad donde lo aceptaron, junto con su amigo Asuma.

El cual si logro ir al viaje, pero bueno, es un buen tipo, dijo que los primeros días, el pagaría el alquiler del departamento.

Aunque no estemos el verano junto-_Te llevare conmigo en espíritu Kakashi_- le dijo sonriente Asuma a su amigo mientras le mostraba una bolsa con bastantes porros dentro.

A Kakashi no le gusta mucho eso, pero este verano sabia que estaría muy estresado y como diría su amigo Asuma – _Para eso es la hierba_-.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-decía Kakashi mientras colgaba el teléfono- No me quieren ni de obrero, el único lugar donde me aceptan es donde trabaja Gai-.

-¿En ese parque de diversiones?-Preguntaba extrañado un señor de pelo blanco atado a una coleta, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo un periódico- Cuando tenias seis años, te golpeaste en las tazas giratorias- El señor lo observo un momento y sabia que su hijo no estaba por el momento para bromas- No puede ser tan malo ese trabajo-

-hummm, ya no tengo nada que perder, iré a ver si tienen vacantes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi iba en una bicicleta rumbo al parque de diversiones, al parecer el camino si esta bastante retirado de su casa.

A lo lejos podía distinguir los diferentes juegos mecánicos que hay en ese parque. Entro por el estacionamiento y fue directo a las oficinas del establecimiento.

Una vez en las oficinas, lo atendió una joven de pelo negro.

-Hola, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-

-Hola mi nombre es Kakashi y ¿Me preguntaba si tienen vacantes?-comentaba un poco nervioso Kakashi mientras rascaba la pate de atrás de su cabeza-Hum…no tengo mucha experiencia, pero…-

-¡Shizune no funciona esta estúpida radio!-Decía cierta rubia con ciertos pechos exuberante acercándose a donde se encontraban la joven y Kakashi.

-Señora Tsunade solo tiene que sintonizar el canal-

-No importa, ya colgaron-Decía mientras guardaba su radio y observaba a cierto peligris con una ceja levantada.- ¿Se te perdió algo joven?-

-El es Kakashi y quiere trabajar en los juegos-

-¡En juegos!-comentaba sorprendida la rubia-¡Estupendo! Preparemos todo-En eso, ella toma asiento en una gran silla que se encontraba cerca y sacaba una hoja que al parecer es una solicitud.

Kakashi se sorprendió de lo rápido que llevaba todo esto pero el precisamente no quería estar en juegos.

-Disculpe-decía Kakashi mientras observaba como la rubia empezaba a escribir en la hoja-preferiría trabajar en atracciones, si aun hay vacantes-

La rubia solo lo miro unos segundos-Pareces mas un tipo de juegos y además ya saque la solicitud para juegos...-.

-Hum, de acuerdo, no hay problema-

-Muy bien joven, ya sabes como me llamo así que pasemos a lo siguiente-Tsunade giro en la silla para poder observarlo mejor- Las reglas, no hay nada gratis, ni vueltas para tus amigos, ni preferencias, ni comida.-

-Aquí todo se paga-Afirmaba Kakashi.

-Todos pagan por todo y lo más importante, al trabajar en juegos, es que nadie gane el panda gigante-Decía Tsunade mientras le apuntaba amenazadoramente a Kakashi con su bolígrafo-Shizune, podrías pasarme una playera gris-La joven de pelo negro le arroja la prenda a Tsunade mientras esta se levantaba y la agarraba-Al aceptar esta camiseta estas…

-¡Contratado!-Gritaba Shizune emocionada.

-Bueno me ganaron la palabra-comentaba Tsunade mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Shizune mientras que esta solo se quedaba tiesa del horror que provocaba esa mirada-Ve a la sección de juegos y pregunta por Yamato, el te mostrara un poco de todo.

-Entendido-Decía Kakashi con una sonrisa en forma de despedirse de ellas.

Al momento en el que el peligris salió de la oficina, Tsunade volteo a ver a su asistente y notar un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?-

-Lo siento Señora Tsunade pero tiene que admitirlo-

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntaba confundida la rubia de personalidad peligrosa.

-Es apuesto-respondía Shizune con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

-¡No me importa sique trabajando que por eso te pago!-

-Si Señora Tsunade-dicho y echo Shizune regreso a sus deberes-solo no se enoje-

.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte del parque se podía ver salir del baño a Kakashi con la playera que lo caracterizaba como empleado, ahora solo faltaba encontrar al tal Yamato, en eso el peligris de da cuenta que un tipo con unos ojos enormes, pelo castaño y la misma playera que el, se a cerca.

-Novato, acabemos con esto-

-¿Se refiere a mi?-Contestaba Kakashi un poco confundido.

-Si tu, Terminemos rápido esto-

1ª local

"Aros y Botellas"

-Este es el primero de muchos juegos malos que te puede tocar atender-decía el joven castaño con cierta desgana-Por un $1, le das cinco aros, si embocan en una de las botellas rojas, ganas un panda gigante-.

-Si que es un panda gigante-Comentaba Kakashi mientras observaba detenidamente uno de ellos.

-Es el mejor premio del parque y solo porque es imposible ganar-En eso Yamato toma un aro-Observa, dejare caer este aro desde diez centímetros de distancia-Baya sorpresa se llevo Kakashi al ver como la el aro entro y salió como si nada.

-Entonces, ¿Nadie Gana?

-Si alguien gana un panda gigante en tu turno, considérate despedido-Mencionaba Yamato al peligris.

-Entiendo-

-Por cierto, cada dos horas, hay un descanso de cinco minutos para ir al baño, te recomiendo reservarte algunos por si tienes que hacer lo segundo.(xD)

En ese momento un tipo, de peinado en forma te hongo, lo que parecía una malla de color verde y una playera rosa se acercaba a donde se encontraban estos nuevos compañeros.

-Kakashi, te pusieron en juegos Jajaja, vaya tonto-afirmaba este tipo, haciendo una cara de persona seria-pero bueno, es mi misión guiarte por el bien de este trabajo para sobresalir y que tu meta sea llegar a atracciones y dirigir juntos ¿no crees?-.

-Hum… ¿disculpa dijiste algo?-Respondía Kakashi con una cara de no entender que pasa.

-¡Maldición! un día me sacaras de quicio con tus tontas respuestas-Gritaba exasperado mi entras tomaba un rumbo diferente a donde se encontraban Kakashi y Yamato.

-¿Conoces a ese demente?-Preguntaba Yamato con una cara de no entender nada.

-Se llama Gai y era mi mejor amigo-respondía Kakashi en forma de no importarle mucho-luego cumplí cuatro.

-jeje, entiendo-en eso Yamato se levan del aparador de local y se propone a irse-que tengas suerte Kakashi-

-Si tu también Yamato y gracias-Levantaba su mano en forma de despedida para poder seguir en su trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

El día transcurría normal para Kakashi, contando que ya conoció a su rubia y peligrosa jefa y su asistente, a Yamato, que a fin de cuentas es un buen tipo, y al exasperante de Gai.

Al menos a tenido tiempo que dedicar a su pequeña lectura lo cual lo hacia pasar un buen rato… hasta que aparece un pequeño niño.

-Me comí una Hamburguesa jumbo-Comentaba el pequeño niño de un aspecto de 6 años mínimo.

-Hum…felicidades, creo-

En eso el niño vomita sobre el aparador de local y sale corriendo gritando por su mama y dejando a cierto peligris con todo un batido de hamburguesa.

Mientras Kakashi se preparaba para limpiar pudo notar a una bella joven de pelo violeta amarrado a una coleta sencilla, un mini short de mezclilla y una playera gris como la de el en el local de enfrente, sentada de forma indio en el aparador del local que atendía.

Kakashi se puso nervioso al ver la pequeña risa que hizo ella al ver todo el espectáculo que el niño le acababa de hacer.

-_Definitivamente este será el peor verano de toda mi vida_-Pensaba Kakashi mientras empezaba a limpiar el batidillo que tenia en su local y también captando la atención sin que el se diera cuanta de cierta joven de pelo violeta.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

Pido disculpas a algunas chikas, a la s cuales e seguido sus historias pero hubo un tiempo en el cual me descuide y pido perdon por eso, pero quiero que sepan que lo repondre.

KakaAnko Fandom-Toda una Institucion

xD

Un saludo :D

bye


	2. Cap 2: Cornerstone

-¡Oye tu! –Decía un tipo con aspecto mala muerte- Dame cinco aros-.

-Hum... claro- Respondía con cierto nivel de desgana el peli plateado.

Kakashi se levanto a darle dichos aros al sujeto pero lo que no sabía era que mientras lo atendía, daba momentáneamente la espalda a otro señor que cargaba a un pequeño para poder acercarlo a una de las botellas rojas, así o mas tramposo. Kakashi pudo voltear pero no precisamente a tiempo ya que solo vio como el señor bajaba rápidamente al niño.

-Oye tu mira, ¡Gano!, ¡le dio justo al rojo¡-

Kakashi volteo a ver un segundo al sujeto que prácticamente usaron de cebo, pero ese no era el problema precisamente, ya que tenia que arreglar esto, el sabia, No mas bien todo los empleados, que si daba el panda gigante diría adiós a su no tan amado empleo.

-Hum… eso no es verdad señor, vi claramente como cargo al pequeño-Afirmo el peligris mientras se acercaba a este.

-No, Gano por todas las de la ley así que dale su premio-Sentencio el señor mientras alzaba un poco su playera para poder dejar ver una navaja en su funda.

Esto se estaba poniendo serio, Kakashi sabía que no podía dar el panda o si no perdería este empleo, pero no vale la pena arriesgarse por un navajazo y más por un estúpido panda. Debía pensar y pronto o esto acabaría mal.

En eso una joven de pelo violeta lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras observaba como le entregaba uno de los pandas gigantes al señor.

-Aquí tiene su panda-dijo la joven entregando el panda al niño pequeño y dedicando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.- Hasta pronto –Agito la mano en forma de despedida.

Kakashi parpadeo dos veces y solo pudo notar como el señor le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos mientras se retiraba con su pequeño hijo.

-Carajo…-Se dijo a si mismo el peli plateado mientras volteaba a ver a la joven de pelo violeta- Se supone que nadie debe entregar un panda gigante-.

- ¿Crees que vale la pena más un navajazo?-

El peli plateado parpadeo un momento para poder aclarar un poco mejor su mente- Lo siento no me presente, me llamo Kakashi, soy nuevo – extendía su mano para poder saludarla.

-Anko, es un placer, sabes, es una pena que te echen en tu segundo día, Kakashi –Comento la peli violeta con cierto tono burlón.

-No, mierda, en verdad necesito este empleo-. la voz de Kakashi sonaba preocupada.

-Era un chiste –. Dijo Anko con una pequeña risilla al ver como el peligris no había captado su pequeña broma.- Le diré a Tsunade que te amenazaron con una navaja-

-¡Oye Genma!- Exclamaba un trabajador cerca de ellos- ¡Saludos!-.

Ese grito llamo la atención de Anko y Kakashi mientras seguían con su mirada al hombre al que acababan de saludar. Era un tipo de pelo castaño, mayor, alto, fornido, y parecía bastante tranquilo. Llevaba una guitarra en su espalda y una bolsa de herramientas.

-Hum… ¿Quién es ese?-

-Es Genma, el de mantenimiento, pero bueno, te dejo, mi descanso termino hace veinte minutos, Tsunade va a matarme –Dijo Anko empezando a caminar rumbo a su local.- Pero sirve que le cuento lo del pequeño accidente-.

-Gracias- Sonrió Kakashi- Sin ti no se que hubiera echo –Anko volteo a verlo un segundo a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa sincera, después siguió su rumbo.

La tarde paso normal, Kakashi dejaba el local en sus descanso para poder ir a comer y platicar un poco con Yamato. El tema del sujeto con la navaja ya había sido esparcido prácticamente por todo el parque de diversiones. Pero se sentía a gusto, bueno al menos Tsunade no lo corrió, aunque sabía perfectamente que ganas no le faltaron. El parque se iba desalojando poco a poco, como por las nueve de la noche ya parecía una feria abandonada.

Kakashi tenía todas las intenciones de irse cuanto antes a su casa pero sabía que tenía que esperar a la mamá de Gai, ya que se había ofrecido a llevarlos y recogerlos todos los días aunque a decir verdad había escuchado rumores de que era una ebria desquiciada, así que tal vez eso podría justificar la razón por la cual llega tarde y nos cuenta las desgracias de su vida.

Tenia que matar el tiempo por mientras así que siguió a Yamato al estacionamiento, porque al parecer ahí frecuentaban los empleados a pasar el tiempo cuando salían de trabajar.

—Hum…Yamato, ¿eso es una pipa de madera? —Preguntaba el peligris con un poco de asombro por el objeto de su amigo.

-Si, es un vicio repulsivo pero me relaja-

-Hum…parece de anciano-

Valía la pena hacérselo sabe, ya que era muy poco común que alguien vea una pipa estilo Sherlock Holmes, pero bueno, son sus gustos y si como el decía que lo relajaba debía ser bueno…para el.

—Hola Yamato—Anko se colocaba junto al castaño, con los brazos cruzados, a Kakashi le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. —Quieren un poco chicos, lo tome de la oficina de la señora Tsunade creo que es Ron Cubano—

—Hum… supongo que solo un poco— Kakashi tomo un pequeño sorbo para luego pasárselo a Yamato.

— ¡Linda pipa anciano! — Un tipo le arrojo una salchicha en la cara a Yamato mientras aceleraba en su auto para marcharse.

— ¡Ouch!, fue una salchicha entera—Dijo Yamato mientras sobaba por el golpe.

—Hum… te lo dije—

—Kakashi es nuestro auto, ¡hora de irnos!— interrumpía Gai mientras se acercaba al ya estacionado auto de su madre.

—Hum…no tienes que gritar ¿sabes?, de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana chicos— dijo el peligris alzando su mano y listo para irse.

—Si quieres yo puedo llevarte—

— ¿En serio Anko? —preguntaba el peligris un poco sorprendido, pero sin demostrarlo mucho.

—Si claro, al menos que te mol…—no pudo terminar ya que el peligris se le adelanto.

—Gai, me iré con ella, te puedes ir con tu mamá gracias—

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vaya salvada, o tal vez estaba exagerando mucho, de todas formas tarde o temprano tendría que irse con ellos ¿no?, pero no esta vez. Al menos ir con Anko en su auto fue más relajado de lo que esperaba, porque en lo que transcurría de camino a casa del peligris, fueron escuchando un poco de música e intercambiando miradas, nada fuera de lo normal…¿o si?.

Llegaron a casa del peligris, Anko estaciono su auto en la acera, al parecer ella no tenia prisa de irse y el no tenia prisa en entrar a su casa, aparte tenían la botella de ron. Estar conversando en el auto de ella era la mejor opción.

— ¿Por qué entraste a trabajar al parque? —Anko rompió el silencio.

—Hum…necesito dinero para la universidad—Contestaba Kakashi mientras daba un sorbo a la bebida.

— ¿A cual quieres entrar? —

—Una que esta en New York, la NYU—

—Que cosas, también quiero entrar en esa, tal vez nos topemos por ahí—

—Hum…seria genial —

Unos minutos de conversación pararon para esos dos, platicando sobre la universidad, escuelas, lugares conocidos, cosas simples para personas que apenas se están conociendo. Aunque el fuera una persona poco social tenia que admitir que con ella el se sentía mas relajado, libre de poder expresar lo que pensaba y eso que apenas y la conocía. Intercambiaban miradas tímidas, retándose, definitivamente fue mejor que ir con Gai y su madre.

—Tengo que irme—Dijo ella.

—Hum…de acuerdo, ¿nos vemos mañana? —Pregunto el peligris mientras abría la puerta del auto de ella.

—si, claro—respondió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del auto y lo encendía.

El bajo del auto y se quedo parado unos momento mientras observaba como se alejaba ella en su auto. Momentos después entro a su casa y se recostó en la cama de su habitación mirando el techo con las manos atrás de la cabeza.

—_Tal vez_…—Pensó detenidamente el peligris, tenia varias ideas en la mente, varias cosas formándose en el interior—No creo—se dijo así mismo negando con la cabeza y acomodándose mejor para poder ir al mundo de Morfeo

.

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anko todavía iba en su auto, ya eran altas horas de la noche y al parecer no fue directamente a su casa, porque empezaba a estacionar su auto junto a un Cadilac amarillo. Se escuchaba música y había algunas personas conversando afuera, al parecer es un bar.

Por lo que parece, quedo de verse con alguien o… ¿ustedes que piensan?


End file.
